Love Never Fails
by Gamergirl9
Summary: What will happen when Vaas finds someone who won't back down. How will he break this girl named Jazlyn?
1. The girl

**Authors note: I do not own any far cry 3 character or anything made by them I only own the OC characters and plot, thanks **** rated M for language and maybe romance ;) **SPOILERS MAY COME****

Chapter 1: Vaas point of view

_When will I ever get a f***in break from all this work?! _I thought to myself. I wanted to go into my shack and just sleep or have a cigar or some sh** like that but no, I had to take care of the rejects. I went on the stage surrounded by pirates. On the stage was yours truly and four people. Three of them were crying and begging but the other one was just sitting there. I respect that. I went up to the first person closest to me and pulled off the bag on their head, looking at a male who looked really expensive. "Yes" was all I had to say before two of my men took him to his cage. I looked at the next one who had a bog on their head just like all the others. It was another male who had a puffy face from crying. He looked like sh** and did not look expensive. "No" I said as my men took him to be killed. I did the same with the third person and watched as they dragged his brother to the same slaughter house. The finale person was not crying of begging as I yanked the bag off I was surprised to see a girl. She looked at me with raged eyes; I respected her bravery and courage. "Yes" I said giving her a small smile as they took her to a bamboo cage. After that, I left going back to my shack. Thoughts of my past flooding inside my brain. Pills always took care of that so I just went to my desk and unlocked my cabinet where I stored all of my drugs and started popping pills. I lay on my small bed as the pills started to sink in. I heard one of my men yell from across the camp "HOLLY F*** WHERE DID SHE GO?!" Then I was gone into my slumber.


	2. Escape

**Authors note: I do not own any far cry 3 character or anything made by them I only own the OC characters and plot, thanks J rated M for language and maybe romance ;) **SPOILERS MAY COME****

Chapter 2: Girl's POV

_RUN FASTER LEGS! _I thought as I ran into the jungle. One of those men were distracted by an animal and I took that chance to kick him in the balls and run into the jungle. I had no idea where I was going or how to get out I didn't care though I just wanted to get out. I ran hearing men yelling and shooting at the sky. I didn't dare look behind me for I knew they were close. I saw a few animals while I was running but they didn't try to hurt me. That man that I saw…why did he say _yes_ to me? Was that a sign that I was going to live? He was a kinda handsome…his green eyes were so easy to look at. His red tank top covered in dirt and blood. He had a black mohawk. He had green cargo pants tucked into black combat boots. His thick Hispanic accent told me he was like those pirates…even though he was dressed differently. Was he the leader of this island? I found him attractive but I didn't think about that as I was running away from him. Attack dogs were hot on my trail and I knew I couldn't out run them. I climbed a tree in hopes that the dogs would loose me. MY blood ran cold when I heard a gun shot and laughter. _Son of a b**** that scared the crap out of me. _I didn't dare move. It had been at least an hour since I had climbed the tree but I still didn't move feeling like they were close. I heard footsteps hit the leaves on the ground and I froze. It was that man with the pretty eyes…he was looking for me. He looked up at me and smiled. "Awwww poor kitty stuck in a tree…I think she needs help getting down boys". As soon as he said that I was being shot at. I fell of the tree…it was either that or get shot. He swiftly caught me and stabbed some sort of sedative into my shoulder. I grabbed his knife that was hooked on his leg and stabbed him in his stomach sadly not hitting anything vital. That was all I remember before I was out cold.


	3. Good Morning

**Authors note: I do not own any far cry 3 character or anything made by them I only own the OC characters and plot, thanks J rated M for language and maybe romance ;) **SPOILERS MAY COME****

Chapter 3: Vaas POV

_Why was she in a tree to start off with? _I thought. I was in my shack I brought this girl to my shack because obviously those little pirate f***s could not handle her. She looks only two years younger than me at the most. I am 27 so I think she is about 26 or 25. I will find out anyway. I was now shirtless trying to stitch me fresh stab wound. I would get her back for that later. I heard my sleeping beauty start to toss and turn but I knew she wouldn't try and run so I just continued to work on my stab wound. She was rather pretty. Her dirty blonde hair put up in a pony tail with parts of her hair out of the hair tie. She was just a little shorter than average height. Her blue eyes filled with anger when she saw me for the first time. I looked at her as she dreamed probley of me chasing her. I wonder if I can sway her to stay with me. I popped some pills to ease the pain in my side. She woke up and stared at me for a minute.

Girl POV 

_Oh Damn he is FINE!_ I thought to myself as I stared at him. He was shirtless and his abs were VERY visible. I saw what I did to him in his side and kinda felt bad for what I did. But then I remembered he is a killer. He started laughing at me when he realized what I was staring at. "See something you like hermana?" He said. I wanted to kick myself but I just smiled and said "only the nice day outside", I looked at the window beside him it was a really pretty day out though. HE smiled and asked "What is your name hermana?" I didn't think that question would come up. "Uuuuhhhh….daisy" I said saying the first name that popped into my head. HE went to his desk and found my ID and started laughing….great. "Well I must have the wrong person cause it seems that here it says your name is Jazlyn….do you really think you can lie to me?! HUH?! You are my b**** I rule you!" I wanted to hit him so bad right now. I didn't realize how close he was to my face until I spit in his. He smiled and whipped it off. He then backhanded me so hard I feel off the bed. "I really don't want to hurt you…but if you want to be disrespectful to someone who could have let those men have their way with you because let me tell you something…my men haven't seen a nice a** like yours in a lloonngg time hermana" I sat on the floor with a bloody lip and looked at him with now tear filled eyes.


	4. Party

**Authors note: I do not own any far cry 3 character or anything made by them I only own the OC characters and plot, thanks J rated M for language and maybe romance ;) **SPOILERS MAY COME** I do NOT own the song Iam sexy and I know it. It is by LMFAO**

Chapter 4: Vaas POV

_Just let her lay on the floor man! Maybe she wants a little freedom…maybe I can get her drunk. _I thought to myself as I watched her sit on the floor. I grabbed a medicine kit out of my desk and sat down in front of her. She looked at me with tears flowing and mixing with blood. "what is it now?" she asked her voice slightly shaken. "I am not good with apologies hermana so I will fix what I have done ok? Don't move Jazlyn I won't hurt you". I cupped her face with one of my hands and she pulled away looking at the ground the whole time. I got closer to her and moved my legs so that she was in between them. I put some disinfectant on her lip and gauzed it so it would stop bleeding. I soon took it off and it was just a little scratch by the time I was done. "Good as f***in new!" I said as I pulled her to her feet. "c'mon hermana lets go out." She seemed a little surprised by that and got up following me into the small camp. I gave her some vodka and we started to head to the dance floor. "I can't dance." She said shyishly. "Don't worry with those hips you can do it." I replied. As soon as I said that I put down my drink and went to the dance floor I was going to dance with or without her. The song I'am sexy and I know it came on as soon as my foot hit the dance floor. I was a good dirty dancer and I knew I ruled the dance floor but it didn't feel right without Jazlyn, it would be so much more fun grinding with her. I saw her staring at my with a big smile on her face with vodka in her hand. I loved that smile even though she is a handful. I could tell she liked this song…


	5. Music

**Authors note: I do not own any far cry 3 character or anything made by them I only own the OC characters and plot, thanks J rated M for language and maybe romance ;) **SPOILERS MAY COME** I do NOT own the song call your name, it is by Daughtry and I just want to thank everyone for the support J**

Chapter 5: Girl's POV

He looks like a complete idiot but it is kind of cute. The way he looks at me just lures me in…I do want to dance with him. He looks at me and says "come here" with his index finger. I walked slowly putting my drink down and walking towards him slowly my heart pounding. I was just inches from him when he grabbed me by my waist and pulled me closer. He smiled at me showing his white shiny teeth. _He has to take really good care of those things. _I look up at him smiling back. The music changed to just some kind of dub step. He started swaying and twirling me. I laughed a little and danced with him not grinding but it was close. I could tell I was no longer sober. Before I knew it, I was grinding with him. It was weird but fun. I have never danced with a psychopath before. The song ended and I could tell Vaas was tiered I was too. We went back to the hut and I went into my room and he sat in the room next to it. I was a little sad that the night didn't last but another half of me was happy I didn't have to be near him. On my way back to my room, I passed a guitar that looked in good shape. I ignored it and kept walking. I went to my small bed and layed in my bed thinking about what has been going on. _What are you going to do this time? How are you gonna get out of this? How would you find your friends or family if they are even alive? Why did I have to get stuck with such a- _I was cut off when I heard someone strumming that guitar I saw. I knew he played it last night! I just couldn't really hear it. I got up silently and went to the wall putting my ear against it. "You never said you never said you never said it would be this hard…love is meant to be forever now it never seems to discard" His_ voice was so deep but pretty at the same time. _"There's gotta be a better way for me to say what's on my heart without leaving scars so can you hear mee? When I c al your naammee….and when you fall apart am I the reason for your endless sorrow? There's so much to be said and with a broken heart. Your walls can only go down but so low. Can you hear mee when I call your naamee. _I wonder if this is how he really feels it sounds like he is…mad at himself….for everything he has done maybe? _A few seconds later, I was lulled to sleep by the music.


	6. Sorry

**Authors note: I do not own any far cry 3 character or anything made by them I only own the OC characters and plot, thanks J rated M for language and maybe romance ;) **SPOILERS MAY COME** and I just want to thank everyone for the support J**

Chapter 6: Vaas POV

_I wonder if Jazlyn had a good time tonight._ I strummed the cords and just hummed to tiered to do anything. I heard a small thump on the wall where her room is. I peaked through the door to see her on the ground head against the wall asleep. This was a sight to see. I picked her up and put her gently on the bed making sure not to wake her. I pulled up a chair and sat next to her thinking. _C'mon man you ain't in love she is just bulls***ing you….right? Nah man this is crazy you ain't never felt anything for any other girl, and it's not about to start now. I need to do something to make me…not like her I guess….i have a good idea but I don't know how it will work out._ "WAKE UP B****" I screamed right in her face. She jumped up so much that she fell off the bed. I smirked a little bit and grabbed her by her hair dragging her outside in the rain. "What are you doing?! What did I do?!" She yelled. I ignored her already feeling bad. I went to the stage where there was a string attached to the celing. I tied her hands up to it nice and tight. My men looked at me confused as to what I was doing. "Hey boys! So tonight we have this lovely piece of s*** and I am giving her to you for all the great work you guys have done. She is all yours but please don't kill her". She looked at me scared and angry at the same time. I looked at her trying to hide the guilt and smiled leaving her with my men. I went into the shack and as soon as I closed the door I heard her scream. "AHHHH NO LET GO OF ME PLEASE AAHHH!" I felt really bad but this was the only way. I heard my men whistling and hollering. If I strained my ears hard enough I could hear them slapping her. I looked out the window to see her crying and sobbing and my men slapping her beating her touching her. I went into my cabinet and found some pills and popped them quick before I changed my mind. _See I don't care she is just another girl…you can do it Vaas just leave her._ A few hours later the sun was up and I got up from my slumber and looked out the window. I saw that Jazlyn was still hanging by that rope with parts of her clothes torn and bloody everywhere. She wasn't moving…at all…F***! DID THEY KILL HER?! I ran outside looking at her, she still had a pulse and I had to remind myself not to help her. She woke up and looked at my with wide eyes trying to pull away from me. I thought she would yell at me but she didn't…she hardly spoke over a whisper. "I really had hope for you." At that point I knew I had feelings for her…that made me mad. I grabbed her chin ruffly and backhanded her. I heard a whimper come out of her mouth but she did not beg like with those pirates. What was she hiding. Did she think I wouldn't kill her and that they would? I hit her again but harder getting a yelp this time as she just let go and said…"I don't care anymore vaas! Kill me! I am tiered of getting beat for something I never did! KILL ME!" she screamed. She called me by my name…not phycopath but my real name….


	7. Author's Note

**Hey guys I just wanted to know what you think I should do with the story I am open to suggestions and should I change the name from Jazlyn to something else? Thanks J**


	8. Run

**Authors note: I do not own any far cry 3 character or anything made by them I only own the OC characters and plot, thanks J rated M for language and maybe romance **SPOILERS MAY COME** and I just want to thank everyone for the support J**

Chapter 8: Girl's POV

_Why is he doing this to me?! What did I do?! I just wanted to go home and I was really starting to have hope again. I had hope for him to change…for him to stop his killing. No, he will always be a monster. _ He left me with his men last night and I have never felt so much pain in my entire life and now Vaas is here to show me more pain. I cried and sobbed giving up on everything. I wanted to die I would rather die than be near this man any longer. I was cut off guard when he pulled up a chair and sat in front of me looking me right in the eyes. He was sitting so close to me, I could feel his arms near my leg and I kicked him right in the face. My wrists started bleeding again and his lip was also. He looked at me confused and shocked for a second before standing up. "I am really getting angry all I wanted was to sit and talk but no you just had to kick me didn't you, you piece of s***!" I thought he was going to kill me but instead untied me and said…"you have 30 seconds hermana if the jungle doesn't eat you alive….I will…run…" He didn't have to tell me twice as I dashed into the jungle hearing all sorts of animals. I heard him counting out load and it made me go even faster. The whole tree climbing thing didn't really work out last time so I just kept running. There was no way I would be able to get away from this man. I thought he liked me I really did….I guess not…does he do this with all of his crushes…is that how he shows love? I heard him start catching up to me…I knew he was faster than I was. What was he going to do when he caught me? I didn't think about that any longer. All of a sudden, I feel something pointy hit me right in the neck….a sedative? I slowed down getting tiered until I was walking limply. He came up behind me and carried me bridal style, muttering things to himself. I knew he had a lot of things going through his head. A lot of regret. I didn't bother with struggling, I knew I wouldn't get very far and it would result in more pain. It was a long walk back to the camp but instead of putting me in a cage or tied up he put me back in his shack and sat me down in a chair. I looked at him confused as he got the first aid kit back…he was talking to himself. "Why can't I do anything right every choice I make is bad….bad bad bad why me? Why am I the one with feelings?" He looked at me and sat down beside me. To my surprise, he was helping me get better…stitching me up and disinfecting my cuts and bandaging them. He looked sad…why?


	9. Healing

_Hey guess whos back! sorry for not updating been really busy. Anyways enough bout me and lets get to reading!_

* * *

Chapter 9: Healing

Vaas POV

_What am i doing with my life? I haven't changed have i? No. This girl cannot change me. I have ben in love before and nothing like this has ever happened before. I feel weak for helping her but i can''t stand to see her in pain, i just can't help it...I can't run away from it anymore...I love her. D*** IT! I was turning weak!_

i continued to look at her, she had been crying, hurt, and almost killed. I said words that i haven't said in a long time..."i'm sorry...I...am so...sorry." She looked at me stunned by the words. I felt water build up in my eyes but i blinked them away. She looked at me mouth agape as i continued. "I...I." I was interupted by her imbrace. I held her not sure of what to say anymore...i didn't have to say anything yet just hold her. I held her as gentally as possible since she was still hurt. I sat her on my bed and laid her head on the pillow. Her eyes were now closed. How long had we sat on the floor together? I sat at the table watching her toss and turn. I really had changed...was i turning weak? No. I was not weak...men were scared of me fell on their knees begging for their lives. But every king needs a queen.

* * *

**Sorry it was so short but it is 2 in the morning and i have school tomorrow XD let me know how you like this big change and let me know if you think he should stay like this or go back to his evil ways. I try to make everyone happy :). I will most likly update more tomorrow so no worries. Byeeeee**


	10. Hide and Seek

_Chapter 10_

_Girl POV_

I woke up next to Vaas it was about 3:00 in the morning and he was still asleep. What changed him? Me? I heard a knock on the door but didn't dare move. I heard Vaas move and go towards the door. "Vaas man they are coming for you and the girl…they are going to take her." A man said in a quick voice sounding scared. "They won't take her… I will die first…get prepared ok? I will take care of her."

The man left and Vass closed the door gently. He walked to the mirror cleaning up his Mohawk a little and putting his shirt on. I felt him kiss my forehead before he went into the other room for a second. I heard shooting in the distance and got scared but didn't show it. He came as fast as he had left with a knife and a few guns. He hid the guns around the house and held the knife in his hands. He pulled up a chair facing the door; he moved it into the middle of the room and sat down staring at the door like a dog guarding his bone. The gun shots came closer. I got up and looked at him concerned. "What's going on?" I asked quietly. "My sister…she is coming for me…she always has to take what's mine! I will take a bullet and put it through her f***ing SKULL! There was a time when I would do anything for her…but now…I would do anything to kill her." I said never taking his eyes off the door. I had never heard of him having a sister or really any family at that. I heard gunshots right at the door. "Hermana go hide!" He said as I ran and hid obediently in the closet knowing that if I didn't I would most likely die. The door busted open and Vaas was ready holding his knife up ready to kill. Three men came and were fighting him all at the same time. He stabbed one of them before the other grabbed the knife and punched him in the face. Now it was fist V.S. gun. The man shot his leg and I felt a whimper come out of my mouth scared to lose him. "F***!" He said as he fell to his knees as the two men double teamed him until tree more guys came and staring beating him up…he had no chance. He was cut up and bleeding. I knew that he had hid those guns for me to protect myself just in case. I ran out of my hiding spot running for the gun and aimed it at one of the men. All the men stopped beating up the now half unconscious Vaas and came towards me. Five men were staring at me guns pointed at me. "Leave her the F*** ALONE! I WILL KILL YOU, YOU PIECE OF SH**!" The men looked at me smiling. "So you are the girl he loves so much? Cute…knock her out." Before I could even react I was hit in the head with the side of one of the men's guns. The last thing I heard was Vaas yelling at them to come back…they left him and took me…he couldn't do anything and it killed him inside I know it is…it killed me too.


	11. Found you

Chapter 11

(Vaas POV)

I lost her...the only thing I really cared about...gone...because of my sister. She always has to take everything that was mine. Citra always took the stuff I liked...the stuff I loved. I get up off the floor and sit on my legs not able to stand up and stare at the door. I couldn't move...I couldn't think...I needed her to help me think...she was the only thing that kept me sane these past few weeks. I slowly got up limping a little with my hurt leg. I walked outside and my whole camp was on fire...MY camp!

I knew Citra hadn't gotten far so I went to the first place I thought of...the sacred temple...it's used for torture. I went to one of my jeeps and turned it on. I about jumped out of the car when I heard welcome to the jungle blaring on my radio...if Jazlyn was here she would laugh so hard. I turned it off and drove off onto the dirt road going 110 MPH. I was in a bit of a rush...and It didn't help that I was still a little drowsy. About a few miles down the road I saw Citra and her men, one of them had Jazlyn thrown per there shoulder as she thrashed about he would snake her butt telling her to shut up. "Oh...he did not just do that...I will remember him..."

- sorry about the short chapter just wanted to do a quick update :)


	12. Guess Who

Chapter 12

(Girl POV)

_ Oh God its over...they killed Vaas and now they are going to kill me! I wonder why Citra hates Vaas so much. I should ask some questions before i die. _"Take her into the temple i will be there in a minute i have a feeling that we are not done with what we are dealing with." Citra said quickly waving her hand at the man carrying me. I watched as he took me into the temple full of knives, swords, spears, spikes, guns, and lots of other torture tools. I will admit it i am scared out of my mind...but i am more sad then scared...i miss Vaas already. I have no idea why but i do...i miss his funny remarks. I miss the way he walks, talks makes jokes about the most seriouse things. I want to die...to be with him.

(Vaas POV)

I see Citra...what is she doing just standing there with no protection just her. I took my gun out of its holster and shot at her missing on purpose. She didn't even flinch a bit. "Shoot me Vaas...Shoot me..." She said. did she really want him to kill her...to put her out of her misery. I walked towards her. "Why?" "My perfect warrior...is dead i have nothing to live for anymore..." As soon as she said that her men came and ran at me. I moved back quickly shooting them in the legs then in the head. Those must have been Citra's guards for Jazlyn. I shot near Citra again but it didn't faze her. She really did want to die. I put the gun to her head but i didn't pull the trigger...not yet. She grabbed the gun and pulled the trigger herself. In 7 days God made the world...and in 7 seconds my sister destroyed hers. At that moment i lost my sister...i wasnt sad i was overjoyed...without her, her men won't know what to do. "Vaas!" I heard my name come from the temple. I ran into the temple and saw her tied to a wooden table with a knife in her shoulder. She wasn't crying she just sat there looking at me. "I thought you were dead..." Was all she said as i untied her saving the knife for last. "You know it takes a lot more then those stupid f***ers to kill me." I smiled. "Don't move...this will hurt..." I pulled out the knife slowly doing my best not to hurt her. I took off my arm band and pushed it on her shoulder to stop the blood. "Where is Citra?" I looked at her and smiled "Don't worry bout her." We walked back to the jeep steping on Citra's body and went to a different camp. It was just like the others. "Thanks...for coming back for me..." She said. I smiled. "¿Tienes miedo de la f *** fuera de mí ... pero yo nunca te dejaría" She looked confused as i laughed taking her in a small hut to bandage her shoulder.

* * *

**CLIFF HANGEEERRRR heehee well citra is dead and now they have nothing to worry about...right? maybe a certain someone will ruin those plans. Anyways thanks for the reveiws and keep em coming i love to hear what you guys think.**


	13. More Problems

**Hello people of the internet i am not dead sorry i took so long to update i have been doing school stuff :( but now schools out! so happy and im back so don't worry!**

* * *

Chapter 13

Jazlyn P.O.V.

The last thing i remember was Vaas carrying me back to his hut and as soon as he placed me on his matress on the floor i was out cold. I heard him talking while i was asleep. The door would open and close softly, i would hear his footsteps coming closer to the bed and i would feel him sit near me. This would happen about twice a day, it's so nice that he puts me in his busy schedule. But this visit was different. "please get better mi amor i have been through so much trying to save you so you can't just f***in die on me now...please you have been asleep for 2 weeks please wake up." i tried to open my eyes but i couldn't i was so tiered, it was then that i fell back into the hellhole i call my dreams.

I was in the woods, running running from something i did not know but sounded so familar. It was when i heard one word and i knew exacly who it was. "Queen." she said in a very angry but still hushed voice. I fell and looked up to see Citra with a tribal knife, anger flowed through her as she pulled the knife back. she shot it forward towards my head and as the knife hit me i jolted awake. screaming. I sat up and looked at my surrondings, it was dark and emply, vaas must be out and about because music is playing very faintly in the background. I stood up slowly not wanting to fall from dizzyness and used the wall for support as i walked towards the door.

I opened the wooden door to find loud dubstep music blaring from a truck in the middle of the camp and girls everywhere dancing with pirates near the stage. It was when i saw Vaas on the stage danceing with another girl that my emotions went flaring through the roof. I knew this feeling...it was jealousy and i felt hurt. I had to get reveange...i was going to dance with a pirate. She watched as the drunken Vaas started grinding with her and i couldn't help but curse at the woman in my head for being so stupid. "well look who decided to come back from the dead..." I knew that voice...it was Joe...he had been checking me out since day one and always tried to start something with me. "not now Joe." i said pushing him away. "I know whats going on...you dont like Vaas and that girl together...so...may i have this dance?" I was completely shocked by what he just said, as he pulls me closer to him by the arm i pull away. "This will make him jealouse so make it good." he says and i relize that he is actually trying to help me, but i was going to hate this.

I slowly got closer to him and glanced at Vaas. We were close enough to him that if he looked he would see us. I saw him glance over and i glared at him as i started grinding with the older pirate. He hollared and danced around with me as we danced for about 20 more minutes before I saw Vaas walk off the stage and towards me and Joe. I smiled knowing i made Vaas mad. "Get the he** off her Joe! Imma kill you!" Joe slowly got away and put his hands up showing he was no threat. I jumped about a foot when i saw Vaas throw a punch at Joe and as a result the two started fighting. i smiled knowing i made Vaas so mad and took a few steps back. I guess he won't be a problem anymore.


	14. Hoyt

**Hey guys i know i know it has been forever since i last updated! But im here now soooooo let's get this show on the road for all you people on you computers, iPods or whatever your reading off of!**

* * *

Chapter 14

Vaas P.O.V

That stupid f*** thinking he can take Jazlyn away from me...im gonna kill him! i thought to myself as i was mercilessly punching him in the face now and then hitting his gut or kicking him. He was a big man but i was faster, after he finally went down i kneeled over him and kept punching him my knuckles bloody with his blood and some of mine mixing together. I smiled when i stopped for a second to see him either passed out or dead. I slowly got off him blood covering my body, i hadn't even realized that the party had stopped to watch us fight. Everyone was watching me and the music was turned off, i looked at Jazlyn anger and hurt in my eyes...but mostly anger. I grabbed her roughly by the forearm and dragged her to my hut while everyone watched me drag her away before continuing the party. I walked through the door and threw her down making her land on the ground with a loud thud.

"Are you f***ing crazy?! Do you think that HE is better than ME?!" I could tell she was enjoying this by the smug smile on her face. "Well did you think that...that slut was better than me?!" She said back i could tell she was a little hurt by me dancing with another girl, but to be honest i didn't know what i was doing. I thought i was dancing with Jazlyn until i saw her dancing with that s***head of a man. i sigh and leave the room locking her in the hut so she can't escape so i can go think about what to do. I walk out of the camp and on to the beach where is was quiet except for the small thudding of the music far away. Right when i was thinking about what to do with Jazlyn i get a phone call, its Hoyt...crap. "Hello?" i say pleasantly trying to get on my boss's good side for once. "Vaas im going to your camp to look at the prisoners to see which ones can be sold and which need to die ok?" S***! what am i going to do with Jazlyn?! she is still a prisoner she can't fit in as a girl pirate! what am i going to do?! if he sees her he will try to take her...or kill her thinking she escaped. "Uh...ok Hoyt ill see you then" I say hanging up quickly.

I ran back to my hut as fast as i could to hear Jazlyn screaming for me to let her out, no one heard her because of the music but if you got to the hut you could defiantly hear her. I unlock the door and open it quickly. "I need you to...NOT be here tomorrow...ill have Carlos take you to uh...the river in the jungle...its really nice there!" I blurt out as soon as i see her. she look at me like i was crazy or something. "Uhh...why?" she asked backing up away from me. "My boss is coming tomorrow if he sees you he will think you were a prisoner that escaped because he is a dumb a** so i don't want you to be here" I say out of breath gasping lightly for air. "Great...more problems to deal with..." She says smiling

* * *

**What did you think?! i know it is short but im still getting back in the groove of things!**


End file.
